mlpeg in truth or dare
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Sunset shimmer and her friends (Applejack , Flash , timber ,sci-twi , pinkie ,Rainbow and rarity ) goes to this 'Haunted' rental for Rainbow Halloween party and plays truth or dare and they play things get scary and Painful truth or dare 2017 belongs to it network trying not to make like the movie so yeah


Sunset was driving to Rainbow's Halloween Party that she having a 'haunted' house "can you tell me why we going to RD party they suck "Rarity said from the back seat "come on rarity Last wasn't that bad "Applejack said from the passenger seat "well yeah let's see if timber can actually not break any bones this year "Rarity said giggling "but we did gets lot's of hits on the video "Sunset said smiling " hey the poor boy missed the reopening of camp everfree "Applejack said Sunset laughed "yeah he did but you have to believe me when i say you can scream "Sunset said Applejack giggled "so you like when i scream "Applejack said before kissing Sunset Rarity gag "i will jump out of this moving Vehicle if you guys keep kissing and STOP TRYING TO KILL ME "Rarity said making Sunset and Applejack laugh "you just jealous"Sunset said Rarity rolled her eyes " maybe you should have invited that girl you been talking about "Applejack said " AJ and sunset i would have if she wasn't AJ ex "Rarity said Sunset raised any eyebrow "thank god you didn't "Applejack said kissing Sunset check who blushed and counties to drive the place

(with sci-twi and timber )

"so why do i have to go to a party exec ally RD parties the last one i been to is when i broken my leg and arm "Timber said Sci-twi hit him "hey be nice it be different this time "Sci-twi said Timber signed "better be "Timber said Sci-twi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend Before her Phone Rang Sci-twi turned down the music that was playing and Answered it "well hello Sunset shimmer "Sci-twi said Timber smiled before looking at the road again "yeah i know we almost there okay bye "Sci-twi said hanging up her phone and relaxing ( 10 mins later) Sunset's and the other Arrived at the House "welcome my friends "Rainbow said to her friends that was getting out of the car they were in "and nice outfit Pinks "Rainbow said to her used to be happy friend "so what are doing out here i have meat and beer waiting for us SO LET'S PARTY "Flash said running inside Applejack was pulled inside by Sunset "we better get in there before Sunset and Applejack starts making out "Rarity said walking in "TO LATE "Rarity screamed making everyone else that was left outside laugh "let's get this party started "Timber said walking inside the house with Sci-twi and the others "Sunset Applejack stop kissing for 10 mins "Rainbow said making sunset and Applejack groaned when they pulled away from their kiss "fine and next PICK A BETTER PLACE "Sunset said sitting up Rainbow smirked little "so wanna hear a story "Rainbow said everyone nodded "okay so 1983 7 teenage Played true or dare in these very house "Rainbow said making everyone look at her "so what "Flash said Rainbow laughed " because all but one died of painful and terrible deaths "Rainbow said making everyone else wide before Timber Walked over " we been threw She-demon's- "Timber said but stopped when he saw the glares his girlfriend and sunset was giving him " never mind that but we got this "Timber said smiling Flash walked over to him and screaming making Timber scream and everyone else laugh "come we got beer calling our names and a fun night "Rainbow said to everyone who grabbed stuff and started unpacking Sunset stopped looking at the clock when odd winds hit her Sunset shook it away before going up stairs with Applejack and the others

Once everyone was chilling in the living room of the house laughing and being a group "Pink's you began your happy self again "Sunset said Pinkie smiled at her friend "yeah thanks to all you guys "Pinkie said Sunset and the others nodded Applejack Laid back in the love seat her and sunset are sitting in Sunset laid her beside her "so what should we do now "Flash asked taking a sip of his beer "we could dance for a little then play Truth or dare "Timber said Rainbow smiled at him "okay i'm down with that "Sunset said sitting up along with Applejack "TIMBER MUSIC "Flash said getting up Timber played song on his phone Sunset pulled applejack up " show me what you got love "Applejack said Sunset smiled and kissed Applejack before taking off her leather jacket and throwing at Applejack "ewww Sunset love i mean nevermind love you "Applejack said when Sunset gave her a glare Sunset smiled and Started dancing While Applejack watched smiling Timber Picked up sci-twi and kissed her before spinning her Sci-twi giggled "okay can we play the game now "Rainbow said everyone nodded before sitting down were they were before Rainbow pulled out some piece of papers and a pen "okay i'm going to write down some truth and dare then we go on from there "Rainbow said everyone nodded Rainbow started writing stuff down once she was done She placed them on the table looking at Sunset who got up Applejack lean back making a noise Sunset laughed "AJ babe ease-up "Sunset said before moving the Cards around and picking one out of the deck Sunset looked at it before laughing a little "RD really "Sunset said rainbow struggled Sunset looked at rarity "make-out with Rarity "Sunset said everyone laughed "ohhh"Flash and timber said before smirking at each other "this is going to be good "Pinkie said Sunset rolled her eyes "come on Sunshimm she your bestie "Rainbow said Sunset walked over to Rarity laughing rarity laughed too while everyone cheered 'make-out make-out' Sunset kissed rarity Applejack laughed with everyone else "ohh"Flash and timber said again before fist bumping each other Sunset pulled away and walked back over to Applejack smiling " okay i go next " Rarity said sitting "let's see who else rd wants me to kiss "Rarity said before picking up a card and sitting back and opening it reading and closing it "i'm not playing "Rarity said crossing her arms looking at everyone


End file.
